Nostos, Algos, Nostalgia
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Sebuah lukisan yang membawa rasa rindu, sakit, dan nostalgia. ― dedikasi untuk SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


Kakinya masih tetap terpaku di sana. Mencoba melangkah, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang ada di hadapannya, namun gagal. Secara samar ia dapat mendengar suara kedua temannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap di sampingnya. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari lukisan yang didominasi sapuan kuas biru berpadu dengan kuas putih itu.

Ia tak begitu mengerti mengenai seni, banyak yang mengatakan selera seni tiap orang berbeda-beda. Maka, bila kau bertanya padanya, daripada lukisan yang memenangkan posisi pertama ataupun kedua, ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan lukisan yang hanya mendapat penghargaan favorit ini.

Ada rasa rindu, sakit, _nostalgia_.

* * *

_**Nostos, Algos, Nostalgia**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**Dedicated to SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1**_

_Warning: OOC (saya mencoba se-tidak-OOC mungkin, namun mungkin masih termasuk OOC), reincarnation-AU_

_A/N: demi apa saya baru tahu soal event ini pas akhir-akhir. akhirnya ngejarlah saya dengan waktu singkat yang ada itu. sebenarnya awalnya mau tulis cerita ini dalam inggris, tapi tiba-tiba temanya cocok lalu ya sudah ditulis dalam bahasa indonesia saja. ah, lalu berhubung saya membaca bahwa jabatan levi yang benar itu 'kapten' dan bukan 'kopral', maka saya akan pakai 'kapten' untuk fanfiksi ini dan seterusnya. se-selamat membaca._

* * *

"Hei, Armin, kenapa kami harus ikut denganmu ke sini?"

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menoleh ke arah sahabat baiknya, "tentu saja karena aku tak ingin ke pameran lukisan ini sendirian! Aku sampai membelikan tiket untuk kalian berdua juga karena aku yakin kalian takkan bisa menolak bila demikian." Pemuda bernama Armin itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Pemuda lain dengan rambut cokelat eboni menghela napas, kedua tangannya disisipkannya dalam saku celananya, ekspresinya tampak bosan. Bila bukan karena _trik _milik sahabat baiknya, maka mungkin saat ini ia sedang berada dalam kamarnya dan bersantai seharian. Oh, hari Minggu berharganya.

"Apa kita boleh masuk ke sini, Armin?" tanya perempuan dengan wajah oriental dan kulit terang itu, salah satu sahabat mereka juga.

Armin mengangguk, "pameran ini terbuka untuk umum. Selama kita punya tiketnya, kita bebas masuk."

Pintu masuknya terbuat dari kaca dan besar. Ketika mereka masuk, angin dingin dari _air conditioner_ membelai kulit mereka. Armin mendekati meja resepsionis yang berada di sebelah kanan dan menyerahkan tiketnya. "Tiga orang."

"Baiklah, silakan masuk," ucap resepsionis itu dengan sebuah senyum di wajah.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam _hall_ yang luas itu dan memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dahulu. Lampu _chandelier_ kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit yang tinggi dan lantainya yang berupa karpet berwarna merah membuat gedung itu tampak megah. Cat dindingnya berwarna krem dan sepertiga bagiannya dihias motif rumit berdominasi warna merah.

"Eren, Mikasa, ayo kita ke arah sana. Lukisan para pemenang dan yang mendapat penghargaan ada di sebelah sana," ajak Armin.

Sesungguhnya Eren cukup malas bahkan untuk melihat-lihat, tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya mengikuti Armin. Lagipula Armin sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk tiket mereka bertiga, ia yakin harga tiket untuk masuk ke pameran lukisan yang mewah seperti ini tidaklah murah.

Ia melihat-lihat lukisan para pemenang; ah, ia memang tak mengerti seni. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilukis oleh sang pelukis di sini. Warna-warna yang ia gunakan memang menarik perhatian, namun sebuah abstrak tetaplah abstrak. Ia tak dapat makna tersembunyi di balik goresan-goresan kuas itu.

"Ah, Eren, lukisan ini cukup bagus," Mikasa memanggilnya dan menunjuk pada lukisan dengan papan bertuliskan '#2' tertempel di bagian atas kanvas itu.

Garis-garis tegas yang ia gunakan memisahkan objek yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Cat minyak merah menjadi dominasi dalam lukisan kali ini. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian, kosmetik, rambut, iris, dan sepatu merah. Latarnya merupakan gradasi antara warna merah dan hitam. Eren melirik ke arah papan yang tertempel di bagian bawahnya, tertulis 'Opheliac' dengan tulisan yang agak merangkai.

"Kau benar, Mikasa. Lukisan ini cukup bagus," respon Eren.

Ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tanda pesan masuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, '_siapa?_' Tanda tanya itu terjawab ketika ternyata itu berupa pesan dari ibunya, mengingatkannya untuk makan siang. '_Ah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!_' batinnya. Hubungan antara Eren dan ibunya memang bisa dibilang tak begitu dekat. Eren sedang berada dalam usia pemberontakan dan hal seperti ini tentu sudah cukup sering terjadi di kalangan seumurannya. Bukan berarti Eren tidak menyayangi ibunya, hanya saja, ketika sang ibu mengaturnya atau bahkan malah memberi perhatian lebih, Eren merasa cukup terganggu. Kautahu, anak-anak umur demikian memang sedang dalam masa labil.

Ia membuang napas, ponselnya ia selipkan kembali dalam sakunya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati ia sudah melewatkan beberapa lukisan, ia lihat kembali ke jejeran lukisan itu dan memperhatikannya sekilas, '_sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial._'

Kemudian ia menghadap kembali pada lukisan di depannya, dan pada detik itu juga, ia memisahkan bibirnya dalam jarak beberapa milimeter, matanya membulat, irisnya berkilap dalam warna batu _emerald_. Perhatiannya disita secara menyeluruh oleh lukisan di depannya.

* * *

_"Kapten, apakah ... sayap kebebasan itu sungguh ada artinya?"_

_Pria di depannya menghentikan cangkir kopinya tepat di depan bibir. Matanya beralih dari dokumen di tangannya ke pemuda yang berdiri di sisi mejanya. Ia turunkan cangkir kopi itu dan meletakkan dokumen itu di meja. "Apa maksudmu, bocah?"_

_"Walau kita terus bertarung, mengorbankan ratusan nyawa para prajurit, apa umat manusia sungguh-sungguh akan bebas?" Kini sang pemuda yang mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai ke arah sang kapten. Punggungnya masih tegap dan tangannya terkepal ditaruh sejajar dengan tubuhnya._

_Jeda cukup lama sebelum pria yang lebih tua itu siap menjawab. "Ratusan nyawa itu tak mati dengan sia-sia. Mereka mati, dan kau harus terus maju dan membawa kemenangan untuk mereka. Namun bila kau menyerah, maka semuanya berakhir. Mereka mati sia-sia, kaupun akan mati sia-sia."_

* * *

"Eren?"

Pemuda manik _emerald_ itu tersentak, kedua temannya tampaknya telah memanggil namanya berkali-kali namun ia tak menjawab. "Ah, Mikasa? Armin?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tiba-tiba saja kau melamun dan ketika kami panggil, kau tak menjawab. Ada apa?" Mikasa bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu memang sangat memperhatikan Eren, terkadang beberapa teman mereka mengatakannya berlebihan.

Eren mengirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya. "Aku tak apa-apa, Mikasa. Hanya ... teringat sesuatu."

Memori yang tak pernah ia ingat pernah terjadi, namun juga ia rasa pernah terjadi. Rasanya sesak dalam dadanya, seakan sesuatu ingin keluar dan terus mendobrak pintu keluar. Ia tahu ada seseorang. Seseorang yang harus ia temui, yang harus ia jumpai. Pria dengan helaian hitam membingkai wajahnya. Irisnya berwarna―tunggu, warna apa? Eren mencoba mengingat-ngingat wajah pria itu, warna matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, apapun. Atau hanya sekedar nama.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Tak ada yang bisa ia ingat selain helaian rambut gelap dan pendek itu.

* * *

_Pria itu membelai pipinya, memerangkapnya dalam tatapan tajam miliknya. "Hei, bocah."_

_Mendengar pria di depannya memanggilnya dalam sebuah gumaman, pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, "ya, Kapten?"_

_"Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?" tanya pria itu. Tangannya masih tetap membelai lembut pipi sang pemuda. Sedangkan jarinya ia usapkan pada bibir yang penuh itu. Pertanyaannya membawa raut kebingungan pada sang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat kayu._

_Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya merespon, "aku tak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas. Tetapi akan indah bila memang reinkarnasi itu ada." Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum._

_"Begitu..."_

_"Uhm, kalau Kapten? Apakah Anda percaya pada reinkarnasi?" Kali ini sang pemuda yang melemparkan pertanyaan―pertanyaan yang sama._

_Pandangan pria itu diturunkan, kelopaknya setengah tertutup. Pemuda di hadapannya memperhatikan gerakan bola mata yang bergerak sedikit-sedikit, memperhatikan bulu matanya yang rapat. "Aku ... ingin percaya pada reinkarnasi. Tapi kautahu hal tersebut sulit dipercaya."_

_Mata sang pemuda tampak berkilap dalam sepersekian sekon. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk dengan tegap. "Bagaimana bila kita membuat janji, Kapten?"_

_Sang kapten mengerutkan keningnya, "janji?" Sang pemuda menganggukkan kepalanya kuat. "Baiklah, janji apa yang kau maksud, bocah?"_

_Sang pemuda berdeham beberapa kali sebelum senyum menghiasi wajahnya sekali lagi. "Bila ternyata reinkarnasi memang ada, kita harus mencari satu sama lain, dan pada saat itu kita bisa tertawa dan mengatakan 'reinkarnasi ternyata memang ada!', begitu. Ba-bagaimana, Kapten?"_

_Tidak ditujukan sebagai sebuah lelucon, namun sang kapten merasa hal itu cukup lucu―oh, wajahnya tetap datar, tentu saja. Ia menghela napas, "baiklah, itu tidak buruk."_

_Dengan sebuah anggukan, sang pemuda mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Pria yang lebih tua itu tampak bingung dengan maksud jari kelingking itu. Sang pemuda menyadari hal itu dan angkat bicara, "ah, ini sebuah kebiasaan yang Mikasa ajari padaku. Kita mengaitkan jari kelingking kita, berjanji dan siapapun yang melanggar janjinya harus memotong jari kelingkingnya."_

_"Tunggu―" kali ini sang pria yang bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, "―tidakkah ini terlalu menguntungkan sisimu?"_

_Sang pemuda memiringkan kepalanya, "eh?"_

_"Kaulupa kau seekor cicak yang bisa menumbuhkan kembali anggota tubuhmu?"_

_"Ah." Ia tampak berpikir keras, tangannya ditangkupkan di dagu, "kalau begitu ... bagaimana bila, yang melanggar janji harus mencabut rumput halaman saja?"_

_Hening beberapa saat. Yang lebih muda mulai mengucurkan peluh dingin kalau-kalau ia salah bicara atau apa. Bahkan setelah sekian lama bersama sang kapten, untuk membaca eskpresi wajahnya terkadang masih tergolong sulit._

_"Baiklah." Sang kapten mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, sang pemuda yang telah bernapas lega juga ikut mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, mengaitkannya satu sama lain. "Kalau begitu, ini janji!"_

_"Ya, janji."_

* * *

Nostalgia. Nostalgia yang menyakitkan.

Siapa pria itu? Ia berusaha mengingat garis-garis wajahnya namun hasilnya selalu buram. Rindu, sakit, ia ingin bertemu.

Ia perhatikan sekali lagi lukisan di depannya; didominasi cat putih untuk bagian atas, digradasikan dengan biru di bagian yang semakin bawah. Sebuah lanskap langit yang terbentang luas, kemudian sepasang sayap membentang di tengah lukisan. Sepasang sayap dengan warna yang berbeda, biru tua dan putih.

Bila kau meminta Eren untuk menjelaskan makna dari kedua lukisan yang sebelumnya ia lihat, ia takkan bisa berkata apapun. Namun lukisan di depannya ini ... berbeda. Ia tahu lukisan ini melambangkan kebebasan, bebas sebebas-bebasnya dari ikatan apapun. Terbang jauh ke horizon, mengarungi langit biru tak berbatas, menjelajah dunia yang sebelumnya kaki tak mampu pijak.

Ia ingat sayap itu, sayap itu terpatri jelas dalam memorinya.

Sayap kebebasan.

Matanya melirik pada papan di bawah lukisan tersebut, matanya menangkap sebuah nama dan itu sudah cukup informasi baginya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, mengacuhkan pandangan kebingungan kedua temannya. Kemudian ia berbalik, kakinya berjalan cepat membawanya ke meja resepsionis di depan pintu masuk tadi.

"A-apakah saya bisa mendapatkan nomor kontak tuan Rivaille? Rivaille―pelukis yang memenangkan penghargaan favorit itu dengan judul karya _Die Flügel der Freiheit_? Ku-kumohon, nomor, _email_, apapun yang bisa kudapatkan untuk menghubunginya."

Resepsionis itu tampak cukup terkejut dengan omongan Eren yang cukup panjang. Apalagi Eren tampak tidak sabar. Ia langsung memeriksa buku yang ia miliki dan meneliti satu per satu kata-kata di sana, "t-tunggu sebentar, tuan. S-saya harus mengeceknya dahulu."

Eren tak tahu apa pelukis ini memang orang yang sama dengan orang yang ada di memorinya. Namun sayap yang ia lukis terlalu cocok dengan masa lalunya, ditambah lagi ia mengingat ini semua ketika melihat lukisan itu. Ia menutup mata, mengirup udara sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-parunya, mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa masih ada kemungkinan bahwa pelukis yang bernama Rivaille ini bukanlah pria yang sama. Ada juga kemungkinan pria yang ada di ingatannya melupakan Eren.

"Ah, maaf, tuan. Tampaknya tuan Rivaille meminta agar informasi kontaknya tidak diberikan pada siapapun."

Napas Eren tercekat oleh jawaban resepsionis itu. Padahal ia sudah berada di depannya, namun ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggamnya, tangannya tak pernah sampai. "A-ah, terima kasih." Ia berbalik dari meja resespsionis tersebut dan berniat kembali sampai―

"Ya, selamat datang tuan. Ah, sebuah surat undangan, dengan nama tuan Levi... Baiklah, silakan masuk."

―sampai sang resepsionis itu menyebutkan nama yang terdengar nyaman di telinga itu.

'_Levi?_'

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Di sana ia melihat figur seorang pria dengan pakaian yang cukup formal, tingginya sedikit di bawahnya, rambut hitam membelah di samping, manik kelabu yang tajam _seperti biasa_.

Ah, akhirnya ia ingat wajahnya.

Eren tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, iris _emerald_-nya kini memberi warna yang lebih terang, berubah warna dan kali ini sedikit mendekati warna batu _sapphire_. Air mata yang mulai tertimbun di matanya membuat sepasang iris itu semakin indah ketika terpapar cahaya.

Pria di depannya pun tampak terkejut, kedua matanya menatap tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, tampang tak percaya itu melembut, ujung bibirnya ia naikkan sedikit, tak tersadari oleh dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain.

"Hei, bocah, kelihatannya takkan ada yang perlu mencabut rumput, eh?"

Eren tersenyum dan mendekati pria itu, meletakkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Pakaian yang dipakai pria itu menjadi basah oleh air mata Eren yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dadanya terasa penuh oleh perasaan senang itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke dalam manik kelabu yang telah ia rindukan sekian lama itu, sorot mata yang dapat membawanya keluar dari segala keterpurukan.

Ia mendengus lalu digantikan dengan sebuah tawa, "reinkarnasi ternyata memang ada!"

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

_A/N: yea selesai juga! ini saya selesain dalam ... dua hari. oke ini adalah rekor selesai tercepat seingat saya. nggak nyangka juga, soalnya biasa saya butuh berminggu-minggu buat selesai. mungkin karena cerita ini udah terbayang dengan cukup jelas di otak, jadi pas nulis juga lancar. lalu, maaf karena ini sepertinya agak nge-rush orz dan maaf juga karena armin dan mikasa hilang entah ke mana di bagian akhir HAHAH. ya, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir!_


End file.
